


Когда начнётся звездопад

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Его не было на Корусанте семь стандартных месяцев.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Когда начнётся звездопад

**Author's Note:**

> Cream - Sunshine of your love

Его не было на Корусанте семь стандартных месяцев.  
Это на два месяца больше, чем в предыдущий раз, и на один меньше, чем в позапрошлый. Падме не понаслышке знала, что за семь месяцев могло случиться многое — очень многое. Дети рождались. Умирали старики. Решались важные вопросы в Сенате. За пределами корусантской атмосферы шла война, распространившаяся почти по всей Галактике.  
За семь стандартных месяцев можно упустить планету.  
Отвоевать её обратно.  
Потерять целый полк солдат.  
И умереть самому.  
Падме вздохнула и пропустила сквозь себя вопрос заботливого сенатора Органы. Кажется, даже ответила: да, у меня всё нормально. Да, я сегодня уйду пораньше. Вернусь в пустой дом, сложу ладони на коленях и буду ждать его весь вечер. Что значит один вечер по сравнению со стандартными семью месяцами? Последнее Падме, конечно же Бейлу не сказала; да даже если бы и сказала, поняла Падме с пугающим спокойствием, кого бы это удивило? Об их отношениях с Энакином знали все вокруг, начиная Оби-Ваном и кончая верховным канцлером Сената.  
И все понимали это. Кроме, пожалуй…  
Конечно же, кроме Энакина.  
Собравшись покидать здание Сената, она увидела, как мелькнула его фигура где-то в другом конце коридора: расправленные широкие плечи, развевающийся за спиной шлейф чёрного, длинного плаща, мелькающие по золотым кудрям на затылке солнечные зайчики. Замерла, вросла в пол, душа в себе порыв окрикнуть и кинуться прямо на шею; даром что кругом толпа любопытных глаз. Иногда в Падме просыпалось дикое желание, присущее обычно Энакину: трубить об их отношениях всем вокруг громко и радостно, чтобы об этом узнали даже на территориях Внешнего Кольца. Хорошо, что запал быстро пропадал. Усмехнувшись, Падме посмотрела, как Энакин исчезает за углом, ведущим к лифту, явно чтобы подняться выше, к канцлеру Палпатину, и продолжила свой путь к выходу.  
Энакин любил распускать её волосы. Тянуть за заколки, расплетать косы, вести пальцами сквозь уставшие, оказавшиеся на свободе локоны. Это занимало время — много времени. Энакин, кажется, не жалел ни об одной потраченной на это секунде. Сердечно поздоровавшись с Трипио, Падме прошла в свою комнату и села перед зеркалом. Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что это не её ладони, а ладони Эни сейчас ведут по её макушке, желая зацепиться за первую заколку, за первую крепость во внешней обороне его сенатора. Пальцы осторожно вытащили заколку из волос и положили её на столик, спустя некоторое время к ней присоединились остальные. Одиночные локоны начали падать на плечи, щекоча открытую кожу шеи. Распуская волосы, Падме всегда, всегда представляла, что это делает Энакин. Каждый раз — каждый день.  
Интересно, как часто о ней вспоминал Эни за эти семь стандартных месяцев?  
Пальцы нашарили пуговицу на наглухо закрытом воротничке одеяния. Падме сжала её и, подумав, вынула из петли. Дышать стало легче. Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало, и на секунду ей показалось, что за спиной в дверном проёме мелькнула знакомая фигура: Эни прислонился к косяку плечом, с широкой улыбкой на лице любуясь ею в отражении. Морок исчез; Падме потёрла усталые глаза, поправила строгий воротник и вышла в главную комнату.  
За окном ещё было светло, когда Падме опустилась на диван, вырезая на корню желание нетерпеливо вызвонить Эни и спросить, когда он уже будет _дома_.  
На улице уже стояла темень, когда Падме вынырнула из неглубокого сна от голоса Трипио, сообщившего, что явился господин Эни.  
Падме подскочила на ноги и едва не запуталась в полах длинного, неудобного платья. В проходе вырос Эни, который в темноте оказался лишь сплошной чёрной фигурой, но Падме и не нужно было видеть его, чтобы знать, как на его усталом лице расцветает улыбка, когда он смотрит на неё. Не говоря ни слова, она сделала к нему пару крупных шагов и едва не врезалась лицом в его грудь, осознав, что Эни тоже кинулся ей навстречу. Он рассмеялся и сомкнул руки вокруг её талии, крепко прижимая к себе. Падме упала носом в выемку на его шее и всхлипнула-вдохнула его знакомый аромат: пот, земля, железо и пламя. Она обвила ладонями его шею, ощущая под пальцами теплоту кожи и мягкость волос. Сердце от восторга бешено билось под рёбрами. Эни промычал что-то невразумительное и оставил крепкий поцелуй на её макушке, руками погладив Падме по спине — жаль, что за плотными одеждами она этого почти не почувствовала.  
Трипио включил свет. Падме отстранилась от Эни и посмотрела ему в лицо. Под глазами залегли синяки, правый висок теперь пересекал шрам, которого не было, когда он покидал Корусант, губы потрескались, но улыбка его была настолько радостной, что на всё остальное не обращалось внимания. Падме привстала на носочки и клюнула его в гладко выбритый подбородок. Энакин довольно фыркнул, поймал её губы своими и утянул в медленный, долгий поцелуй.  
— Ты устал? Голоден? — прошептала Падме в его губы, вплетая пальцы в тёмно-золотые волны волос. Эни прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.  
— Да и да. Как же я скучал по тебе, не представляешь, шесть месяцев…  
Он зарылся носом в её волосы и застыл так неподвижно, продолжая гладить ладонями спину.  
— Я-то не представляю? — хмыкнула Падме. Чужие ладони скользнули опасно низко, ниже спины. Падме не возражала. — Ну конечно. И, к слову, не шесть месяцев, а семь.  
Его пришлось отпустить из плена своих объятий и нежных рук, который Эни и сам покидал неохотно. Он исчез ненадолго в душе, и Падме пальцами нервно потеребила ту самую пуговицу на воротнике. Он скрылся на пустующей в это время кухне, и Падме последовала за ним, пуговицы этой не отпуская, пока Энакин рассказывал о том, что с ним происходило за эти семь месяцев. Падме слушала его внимательно и улыбалась, отвечая по мере надобности. Она отвлеклась всего на мгновение, а, когда вновь посмотрела на Эни, то заметила, что тот замолк и уставился немигающим взором на её пальцы, играющие с пуговицей.  
Падме облизнула пересохшие губы. Чужой потемневший взгляд скользнул от пуговицы к ним. Эни нахмурился, задумавшись о чём-то.  
— Иди ко мне, иди сюда, дорогой, — выдохнула Падме, резко вставая из-за стола и спиной направляясь к двери.  
Она тоже скучала. Безумно.  
Чужие пальцы поймали пуговицу, сжались вокруг неё так сильно, что Падме испугалась — сейчас оторвут. Но Эни ослабил хватку, и ладонь пробралась под высокий строгий воротничок, опускаясь на покрывшуюся мурашками шею. Падме опустила веки с таким облегчением, будто делала это впервые за день, и поцелуй обрушился на неё прорвавшейся из-за плотины волной эмоций. В этот раз Эни сминал её губы беспорядочно и влажно, то всасывал её верхнюю губу, то прикусывал нижнюю. Пальцы его живой руки мягко оглаживали кожу шеи, и Падме сильнее прижалась к нему, неловко столкнувшись своими зубами с его. Эни прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на неё взглядом…  
Ох, этот его взгляд.  
Падме нащупала его укрытую за перчаткой руку и крепко сжала её. Искусственные пальцы обвились вокруг её пальцев.  
— Идём же, — повторила она и повела Эни в спальню.  
Тишина разбилась об их горячее дыхание. Тьма прорезалась, когда Эни включил свет, и тот залил воображаемым теплом всё пространство вокруг них. Падме глянула через плечо, прямо в зеркало, и поймала в отражении горящий взгляд Эни, направленный на неё. Она отвернулась от Эни полностью и всем телом прижалась к его груди, чувствуя, как в поясницу ей уткнулось что-то твёрдое. Заведя руку назад, она хмыкнула и отцепила с его пояса световой меч. Эни Силой отправил его на прикроватную тумбочку. Его живые пальцы пробежались по талии Падме, выше, и сомкнулись вокруг второй пуговицы сразу под воротником. Взгляда он не отводил от взгляда Падме, встретившись с ним в зеркале. Сама Падме позволила себе пробежаться глазами по отражению: её щёки сильно раскраснелись, кудри впали в полный беспорядок из-за беспокойных ладоней Эни, пуговицы быстро расстёгивались одна за другой, открывая доступ к нижнему слою одежды под платьем. Падме ещё сильнее вжалась спиной в тело Эни и опять почувствовала бедром что-то твёрдое.  
На этот раз то точно не был меч.  
Свет золотил кудри Эни, они слиплись от пота. Губы приоткрылись, глаза полыхали ярким пламенем световых мечей, капелька пота стекла по виску до подбородка и где-то потерялась, упав вниз. Падме поймала его лицо взглядом в отражении да так и не смогла его уже от него отвести.  
Какой он…  
— Какой же ты красивый, — выдохнула она тихо и откинула голову назад, на плечо Энакина.  
Эни оставил поцелуй на её скуле и расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на платье. Знал, что делать дальше: пальцы сомкнулись вокруг застёжки на боку и потянули её вниз. Он развернул Падме к себе, несколько мгновений просто неотрывно смотря на неё пылающим взглядом, а потом поцеловал, неловко и неряшливо проникая языком в её рот. Падме промычала что-то в поцелуй, отвечая на него и пытаясь стянуть с себя платье. Отстранившись, Эни помог ей; он хотел было заняться нижними одеждами, но Падме слегка хлестанула его по проворной ладони, заставив ойкнуть от неожиданности.  
— Твоя очередь, — хрипло, но твёрдо сказала она и резко, слишком резко стянула с него пояс.  
Один раз ей доводилось слышать, как Бейл Органа шутливо спорил с Оби-Ваном, кто носит больше слоёв одежд: сенаторы или джедаи? Эни тогда двусмысленно намекнул им проверить это друг на друге, за что получил привычный укоряющий взгляд от учителя и добродушный смешок от Бейла. Потом он шёпотом предложил Падме проверить всё самим, но каждый раз, стоило им дойти до близости, они забывали об этом.  
Когда Падме раздевала Энакина, то ей казалось, что джедаи.  
Вероятно, когда Энакин раздевал Падме, то был уверен, что сенаторы.  
Падме провела ногтем по его оголившейся груди. Новые шрамы. Новые раны. Они прижала к коже пальцем особо крупную родинку на плече, скользнула ладонью вниз, лишь едва-едва задев соски, опустила руку на пояс штанов и за них потянула на себя. Энакин покорно позволил Падме вести. Она приземлилась спиной на кровать, и Энакину ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как нависнуть над ней. Холод коснулся кожи, когда Падме стянула с себя остатки одежды, прижимаясь полностью обнажённым телом к телу всё ещё частично одетого Энакина. Его глаза вспыхнули по новой, но не хищно, как пылали на поле боя или во время споров. Они вспыхнули глубоким желанием и бесконечной нежностью.  
Он ни на кого, кроме меня, так не смотрел, не смотрит. И не будет смотреть. Мысль пронзила всю Падме, от головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах, и она выгнула спину, подставляя обнажённую грудь под его язык и губы. Смотри на меня.  
Смотри так, как ни на кого больше не смотришь.  
Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы и настойчиво повела голову Эни вниз, к разведённым бёдрам. Тугой узел сжался внутри собственного живота. Эни дышал так громко, его пальцы слегка подрагивали от эмоций и предвкушения, он то и дело вскидывал на неё свой особенный взгляд, будто не мог налюбоваться, будто боялся, что она вот-вот исчезнет. Язык прочертил дорожку от её ключиц до пупка, оставляя после себя след от слюны, который слегка холодился от ночного воздуха, прежде чем скоро высохнуть; язык запнулся о бедренные косточки, и опустился ещё ниже… ниже…  
Вначале Падме не поняла, что за звук раздался в комнате, разрубая их беспорядочное хриплое дыхание и бессвязный, бессмысленный шёпот. Она с сожалением простонала, когда потеряла контакт с теплом тела Эни и его шершавым языком, и проводила его широкую спину рассредоточенным взглядом. Он склонился над своими одеждами на полу, и тогда Падме поняла: комлинк! Закрыв свинцовые веки, она ещё шире развела ноги и откинула голову на простыни. Эни говорил о чём-то, сквозь пелену до неё доносился ровный голос Оби-Вана. Падме лениво повела ладонью вниз, пальцами повторяя дорожку, оставленную языком Эни, и раздвинула влажные складки в низах, начав массировать клитор. Кажется, Эни от этого вида запнулся и даже не договорил предложение. Оби-Ван нетерпеливо поторопил Энакина и прервал связь.  
— Падме… — извиняющимся тоном начал Эни.  
Падме этот тон знала слишком хорошо. Она раскрыла глаза, подняла ладонь и облизала покрытые густой естественной смазкой пальцы. Растерянный, помутившийся взгляд Энакина доставил ей особое удовольствие. Падме села на кровати, закинула ногу на ногу, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы крепко прижать их друг к другу, и посмотрела на Эни, изогнув правую бровь.  
— Оби-Вану стало одиноко холодными корусантскими ночами? Не может без тебя? — вырвалось у неё.  
Нервная улыбка изломила припухшие губы Эни.  
— Всему Совету стало, судя по всему, — недовольно пробормотал он и начал упаковывать себя в чёрные одежды. Падме вздохнула. — Я… я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее. Я так соскучился по тебе, безумно, ты даже не представляешь, — быстро проговорил он и, так до конца и не одевшись, утянул Падме в очередной поцелуй. Сопротивляться этому у Падме не было никакого желания. — Сила, как я не хочу уходить.  
Падме тихо и коротко рассмеялась.  
— Вперёд, Герой Без Страха, — сказала негромко, ведя пальцами по его щеке. Большой палец ласково огладил новый шрам на виске. Он так менял Эни — и одновременно с этим в нём ничего не изменилось. — Иначе Орден без тебя распадётся.  
Энакин поймал её ладонь за запястье и поднёс к губам. Оставил поцелуй на каждой костяшке, с сожалением отстранился и продолжил одеваться. Падме проводила его взглядом, послушала, как Энакин прощается с погрустневшим Трипио, и опять откинулась на мягкие простыни, лёжа поперёк кровати. Время, кажется, близилось к полуночи. Изучив взглядом каждый узор на потолке, Падме начала блуждать им по стенам. Наткнулась на разбросанную по полу её же одежду. На опасно стоящую на краю комода вазу, которую Эни чуть не скинул в порыве страсти. На прикроватную тумбочку.  
И резко села.  
Однажды Эни уже отдавал ей своё оружие. Однажды он сказал ей, что «оружие джедая — это его жизнь». Закончилось всё это плачевно, и Падме, чуть не запутавшись в простынях, подскочила на ноги и поспешила связаться с ним.  
Эни, конечно же, не отвечал. Падме чертыхнулась и, помедлив, осторожно взяла в руки меч. Такой, каким она его запомнила. Тяжёлый. Твёрдый.  
А ещё, пронеслось в голове голосом Эни. Он умеет вибрировать. Лишь бы стороны не перепутать. Падме усмехнулась и сжала рукоять в правой ладони, левой снова касаясь себя между ног.  
Она до сих пор была влажная. Почти болезненно возбуждённая. Немного злая. И очень, очень соскучившаяся по Эни.  
Слегка подрагивающим пальцем Падме огладила панель активации. Кнопка на ней была чёрной, маленькой, подушечка указательного легко легла на неё и надавила. Клинок светового меча был яркий, как глаза Эни, когда он смотрел на неё.  
А рукоять… Рукоять, да, она вибрировала.  
Смешок вырвался из груди Падме. Она завороженно посмотрела на клинок, а потом закрыла глаза. В руках она держала жизнь Эни. На другой стороне век вырисовывалась картина, как он опускался перед ней на колени, ведя языком ниже, вцепившись сильными пальцами в её бёдра. Падме шумно и рвано вздохнула, вновь откинувшись на простыни.  
Пальцы широко раздвинули влажные складки, подушечки потёрли чувствительное место… Оно! Падме выдохнула, когда дрожь от приятной щекотки пошла по телу. Осторожно, всё ещё восхищённая переливающимся оттенками синевы клинка, Падме поднесла рукоять к месту между бёдер и…  
О звёзды. Она вибрировала!  
Падме сильнее надавила на рукоять, прижимая меч к клитору. Её накрыла резкая волна удовольствия. Она представила, как Эни сжимает эту рукоять на поле боя, оглаживает пальцами панель активации, цепляет за кольцо на пояс. Этот меч — он всегда рядом с ним. В отличие от неё. Этот меч — его оружие, его жизнь. Падме повела рукоятью вверх и вниз и охнула от новых, пронзивших её ощущений. Жар клинка согревал кожу её икр, и от этой смеси удовольствия и опасности она возбуждалась ещё сильнее.  
Удовольствие и опасность. В этом был весь Энакин.  
Падме до побелевших костяшек сжала в пальцах световой меч, пульсация между ног участилась. За успокаивающим гулом меча, за собственным громким дыханием Падме не услышала, как дверь в комнату открылась.  
— Падме! Я забыл…  
— Эни! — простонала Падме и убрала световой меч, понимая, что, если не сделает этого, то прямо сейчас кончит. Чуть не захныкала, ощущая, как ускользает от неё такой близкий оргазм, и посмотрела на мужа.  
Энакин застыл в проходе. У него очаровательно округлялся рот, когда он был чему-то удивлён. У него невероятно искрили голубыми просверками глаза, когда он смотрел на неё. Падме деактивировала меч и отбросила его подальше на широкой кровати, приглашающе раздвигая ноги. Энакин тихо выдохнул и быстро преодолел расстояние между ними, становясь перед кроватью на колени между разведённых ног. Ладонями он вцепился в бёдра Падме, притягивая её к себе, и она спиной заскользила по простыням, ближе к Эни. Горячее дыхание коснулось кожи её внутреннего бедра.  
— О чёрт, Оби-Ван меня…  
Падме чуть ли не зарычала от досады. Она закинула ноги на плечи Энакина, скрестила лодыжки за его головой и притянула к себе, заставив уткнуться лицом в тёмные волоски в паху. Собственные ноги дрожали.  
— Ни слова, — выдохнула она, — об Оби-Ване. Ты мой, Эни. Ты мой. Мой. Только мой.  
Изо рта Энакина вырвался низкий стон. И даже посмотрел он на неё по-новому. Эни сильнее зарылся пальцами и ногтями в её нежную кожу, поцеловал в бедро и пальцами раздвинул складки. Шершавый язык очертил круг на коже и двинулся вбок, к чувствительному месту. Падме выгнула всё тело, когда он коснулся клитора. Энакин надавил языком и всосал его, сомкнувшись губами вокруг. Грудь словно сдавило изнутри обручем — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
— Да, — прошептала. — Да, да, да. Зубами, можешь зубами.  
Энакин осторожно прикусил кожу и ласково погладил шершавой ладонью напрягшуюся икру на своём плече.  
Сколько всего могло произойти за семь стандартных месяцев… Падме крепче сжала ноги вокруг шеи Энакина, заставляя того ещё сильнее прижаться к её паху лицом. Она любила, когда Эни ласкал её медленно и неторопливо, но она слишком долго ждала и слишком долго готовилась.  
— Ох, я сейчас… Прекрати, — чуть ли не прохныкала Падме. — Я же сейчас…  
Энакин понял её. Падме ослабила хватку ног, и он отстранился, шально и пьяно смотря прямо в её глаза. Эни облизал мокрые губы и, выпрямившись, начал избавляться от одежды. Падме наблюдала за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. Раздевался Эни быстро и беспорядочно, путался, застревал в одежде, и Падме от этого вида тихо хмыкнула. Ногти отвлекающе чертили какие-то узоры на собственном животе. Обнажившись, Энакин навис над ней и замер на мгновение. Синева его глаз вспыхнула бесконечно красивой, далёкой, горячей звездой. Вспыхнула восхищением, нежностью и глубокой привязанностью. Он смотрит так только на меня, вновь подумала Падме с трепетом.  
— Ты мой, — повторила она дрожащим голосом. — А я твоя, Эни.  
Он что-то бессвязно выстонал и поцеловал её. Его рот был горячим, и влажным, и требовательным, Эни щекотал языком её дёсны, кусал то за верхнюю, то за нижнюю губу. Твёрдый, горячий член коснулся внутренней стороны бедра. Падме прервала поцелуй и откинула голову назад, расслабив шею. Эни начал входить в неё медленно и неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие, пока она продолжала пальцами массировать клитор.  
Семь стандартных месяцев. Кто бы мог подумать, что это такой бесконечно длинный срок.  
Эни постоянно ругался, когда чинил какие-то детали. Ругался, когда кто-то подрезал его даже на заранее выстроенных путях Корусанта. Ругался, когда рассказывал о Совете, особенно — о магистре Винду.  
Он никогда не позволял себе ругани в постели. По его вискам стекали капли пота. Глаза были зажмурены, пока он толкался в тёплое, раскрытое тело под собой. И он шептал что-то: ни одного прямого слова о любви, но всё равно в каждом предложении (я так соскучился, я твой, я только твой, какая ты красивая и тёплая, как мне хорошо) скользила его любовь, безумная и нежная одновременно. Этого оказалось слишком много. Следующая волна дрожи зародилась где-то изнутри, пульсацией пошла из того места, где она соединилась с Эни. Падме запрокинула голову, обнажая шею, чтобы на ней сомкнулись зубы Эни, и оргазм накрыл её тело волной густых эмоций и чувств.  
Она лениво смотрела, как несколько мгновений спустя очаровательно искажается лицо Эни. Он успел выйти из неё, прежде чем выплеснуться на чистые простыни, брови беззащитно взметнулись вверх, губы опять приоткрылись. Падме опустила ладонь на его новый шрам и заставила Энакина полностью накрыть её своим тяжёлым, взмокшим телом. Столкнулась с Эни потными лбами. Он смотрел на неё теперь уже расслабленным, помутневшим взглядом. Нежности и любви, однако, в нём не поубавилось.  
Как же она скучала.  
— Всегда хотела сказать, что ты мой, — призналась Падме тихо. — Но так боялась.  
Энакин нахмурился, поняв её, и огладил большим пальцем щеку Падме. Оставил поцелуй на ней и с явной неохотой поднялся и принялся одеваться.  
— Я больше не раб, Падме, — также тихо ответил он. — Это тело, это сердце — они теперь принадлежат мне и только мне. Но сам я… — Он повернулся к ней. Тёплая улыбка коснулась его губ. — Принадлежу тебе.  
Он потянулся к световому мечу, взял его в руки. Хмыкнул и пообещал, что не будет протирать его. Падме слегка покраснела и повернулась набок. Энакин оставил короткий поцелуй между её лопаток и направился к двери.  
— Я надеюсь, ты вернёшься к утру.  
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Энакин и покинул их комнату и их дом.  
К утру он не вернулся. Позже Падме узнала, что генералов Кеноби и Скайуокера отправили на какое-то очередное задание в Среднем Кольце. Когда город только укрылся слабыми лучами рассвета, Падме выглянула в окно. Возможно, Энакин прямо сейчас покидал атмосферу планеты. Кто знает, когда он теперь вернётся?  
Падме понимала с грустью: это будут долгие месяцы.


End file.
